YGOGX- The New Count
by Masked Kitsune59
Summary: Jaden Yuki, Operative of OZ, has been given his final mission- To protect Duel Academy from it's coming troubles. With his final mission, will he be able to obtain his one true dream? Can he truly make a life for himself, free of struggle and grief? Is peace obtainable? Can his two Guardians keep him on the required path, and can they keep their own resolves? Jaden X Alexis
1. Chapter One: Return of the Count

**Hey Guys,**

** I've missed writing (more like publishing) so much, that while you wait for LDX to come out in late December (not, December third) I'll be releasing my latest project. And, I'll also be picking up where I left off on both DNR and L which I'm sure you all hate me for leaving in such poor condition. Now, I know I promised LDX to come out around this time, but there is such a big difference in my writing style when I began LD and now, that it takes me so long to write because I want the best for YOU. Because, to be honest no matter how many times I say "I write for my own pleasure," I really write so that I can inspire even better authors than myself to write their own fic or contribute to mine. Speaking of that, I got this Idea from DeathwatchRagriz, and his story **_**"Jaden: Lightning Count"**_** so, please give his a check, though it may be a little tough to follow at first, it does have some of my favorite mobile suits in the story and who doesn't love a Jay X Lex ficcy? Other than those weirdoes that ship Alexis with 'The Chazz', who yes I still despise(Joke). As a last note, no one sent any recommendations for what they want to see in the new LDX (Other than keep my "Dude looks like a lady" skit in it) so please send them in. **

**Much Love and Respect,**

** MaskedKitsune59 (xAustinKaibax)**

**P.S. Any Gundam or MS cards used in the Fic from here on out will have their description at the bottom note.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own YGOGX or any of the Mobile Suit Gundam, I'm not that lucky. However I do own the effect of each MS and Gundam card and their design(Unless stated otherwise).**

**Chapter One: Return of the Count**

A young man stood at the entrance of the Kaiba Dome, his brown eyes trained on the eyes of the dragon head that made the dome. "So, today I start on the path to a new," He whispered, not paying mind to his surroundings, something he rarely did.

_"We will serve you to the bitter end, my friend," _A voice said inside his head. The voice had started maybe five years ago when had received his most prized card, Wing Gundam Zero.

_"I know Zero, but let's just hope I won't need you just yet,"_ He said with a sent back through thought, a small smile on his lips. He focused his eyes on the doors in front of him, more than ready to start his final mission and begin a normal life. _"Three more years, and then we can just disappear," _He thought to himself as he began walking in, his target the written exams.

Forty-five minutes later, our hero was done with his written portion, positive he'd made sufficient marks to land himself in his required dorm. He wasn't too happy about it, but he had to find his way into either Ra or Slifer. And, considering he made about an 91 on his written portion, he was sure he'd make Ra.

Though now, he'd either have to piss his examiner off terribly, or hold back as much as possible in the following duel. Considering the man who bought his contract orchestrated the exams, he was sure his examiner would be hot tempered and easy to irritate.

He was now sitting in the higher rows of the stadium, one of maybe twenty who had actually finished their exam early. That could cause a problem, but, he hoped the nonchalant way he was portraying himself now would through any suspicions to the wind.

_"You're worrying too much, your path has already been predetermined, our path has been predetermined,"_ Zero said, trying to calm his owner's nerves, even if the agent didn't show the nervousness.

He chose to not send a reply back, and wait for his match, eagerly. And, in twenty minutes, after the written portion was scheduled to close, and the duelist before him were called, it was his turn.

_"Duelist number twenty, please report to duel field four, your prompter is on their way down,"_ The female automated voice said over the intercom, the boy standing up and doing as asked. When he arrived, he wasn't quite sure what was waiting for him, but decided to not dwell on the subject.

"Welcome aspiring duelist, I am Doctor Vellian Crowler, and I will be your prompter for your examination," It said as it tossed it's ponytail dramatically. "Mind sharing your name, I'd like to know who it is I'm eliminating from the tests."

The boy scoffed, his brown eyes burrowing holes into the things head. "My name," He started, his voice calm and even, "Is Jaden Yuki, and you don't have a chance teach," Jaden said, his voice lacking any amount of respect. Besides, respect wasn't in his job description to begin with.

"Bold claim," The thing laughed, doing its best to mock Jaden. "If you're so sure, you won't mind me going first," It said with a crooked grin.

"Sure thing, ma'am, it is ladies first after all," Jaden said with a mocking smirk, this was going to be way to easy.

"I AM A MAN!" Crowler said furiously as he 'hmphed' and activated his duel vest, six cards flying into his hand.

"Of course you are, sir," Jaden said, his face still holding that smirk.

"This guy, he's got zero respect for Crowler, sad part is he's probably got no chance at beating the doctor," A girl with blonde hair said in disapproval as she and a young man with teal hair watched the two talk below.

"I doubt that Alexis, this guy carries himself like a soldier, this is a mind game he's playing to throw Crowler off," The young man said, his features stoic as he looked at the young two-toned brunette in question_. "Though, why the Lightning Count of OZ would need a mind game is beyond me,"_ He thought to himself.

"Are you sure Zane?" Alexis asked, looking at the brunette as well.

"If not, then at least we get to see the good doctors special rare card," He said, hiding his suspicions from his friend.

"I guess we'll see what he's really made of," She said with a small smile, now seeing something different in the boy.

**Crowler: 4000**

**Jaden: 4000**

"So to start us off I'll play Confiscation, allowing me to see your hand and throw one card off to the graveyard," Crowler said with an all too sweet crooked grin.

"Go ahead," Jaden said unfazed, he doubted Crowler would even know where to begin with his hand.

"Well, let's see- what in the- what are these cards I've never heard of any of them!" Crowler proclaimed, earning another scoff from his younger opponent. "Um, I'll send away your Tallgeese Mk-I," He said still confused, and giving Jaden the upper hand.

"Thanks teach, because now, I can special summon Tallgeese Mk-II from my deck to the field," Jaden said with that same annoying smirk. "Oh, and don't forget you lose one thousand because of Confiscation's side effect."

**Crowler: 3000**

"And, when Tallgeese Mk-II is summoned from my deck to the field, I can add one spell to my hand," He continued, earning a low growl from the instructor.

"Fine then, I'll place two cards, then activate Heavy storm," He said, his tone condescending. When the effect of Heavy Storm resolved two wicked tokens remained on the field, Jaden still not impressed. "Now, I'll sacrifice my two tokens and summon, the legendary, Ancient Gear Golem!" He shouted, bursting into a crazed laugh. "Golem destroy his Tallgeese," He commanded, pointing at the white robot.

"You don't learn quick do you?" Jaden asked as his monster burst into light particles. "Now that Tallgeese Mk-II has been destroyed, Tallgeese Mk-III can take its place!" He said, a machine painted white and blue, with the same rifle and a new shield appeared on the field- even bigger than the giant that was the gear golem.

"An eight star monster and it's not even his first turn, he's playing Crowler for a total rookie," A kid with teal hair and glasses said, looking at the Tallgeese with the same awe everyone else in the stands was.

"Wow, this guy...he's leading Crowler on like a puppy on a leash," a kid with spiky brown hair mumbled, not hearing his friend say pretty much the same thing.

"It's all luck, Crowler's just playing along is all," A kid with black spiked hair said in complete denial.

"I don't think so Chazz, he's good, really good," the teal haired boy said.

"No one asked you to think Terry, he's a rookie punk. We went through Duel Prep we're prepared for this not that Slacker," He continued in his denial.

"I can't believe it, not even his turn and his schooling Crowler," a boy with his hair oiled back commented in a thick British accent.

"Man, he's scary," A boy with pale blue hair added, his eyes wide as saucers.

"Indeed," the Brit concurred, his eyes focused on the Tallgeese.

"Th-Three thousand attack, that's enough to equal my Golem...and I haven't even let you go yet," Crowler said, taking a few steps away from the Mobile Suit and it's owner.

"It's your own fault, for a 'Doctor' you're not very skilled in dueling at all. I doubt you've even heard of a Dark Magician," Jaden mocked, egging the hotheaded Doctor on.

"Why you little, you're lucky I'm stuck like this...your go slacker," Crowler growled, the underlying meaning of his final words not going missed by Jaden.

_"Good thing I look good in red,"_ He thought with a smirk, as he drew his sixth card. "I activate the spell card, Twin Beam Sabers, which gives my MS two new sabers, but they won't increase its attack. He just gets to attack twice," He said with a smirk as two red beam sabers appeared in the Tallgeese's hands.

"What does that matter, you're monster will still be destroyed with my Golem," Crowler said, his fear beginning to dwindle.

"See the cool thing about Mk-III, is that he can't be destroyed in battle," He said, allowing the meaning to sink into Crowler's thick head.

"No, then...then I lose..." Crowler said wide eyed as he stared at the teenager who just gave him his first OTK loss.

"That's right, teach," Jaden said with a big smile. Tallgeese blasting off into the Ancient Gear Golem, jamming one saber through its chest and swinging the other behind it at Crowler. Successfully ending the duel, and sending Crowler to the ground in a heap with his Hologram of a monster. (He's really crushed by the golem in the show, lol.)

"A-A one turn kill...against Crowler," Alexis breathed, the shock clear on her face. "I was way off about this guy, he's really got a future here," She whispered more to herself than anything.

_"Hm, finally a challenge worthy of my time, the Ace of OZ will be my greatest opponent ever,"_ Zane thought as he left Alexis to gawk at the boy who was accepting the cheers of the roaring crowd with a goofy grin.

"Jaden Yuki," She whispered, trying his name for herself.

_"Duelist number twenty, congratulations, please proceed to the registration table so you may receive your dorm placement form, PDA, Duel Disk, and Uniform," _The automated voice from before requested, Jaden leaving the field and stunned professor behind.

Twenty minutes later, he was a little surprised when he was given a the assignment of Ra, sure that Crowler would have snuck him into Slifer. But, he accepted it and the request meeting from the Chancellor of the school as soon as he reached the island. As the duels continued, he snuck off towards the docks, being sure that he wasn't followed.

Once reaching the docks, he stripped his jacket and shirt off, then dived into the harbor. He swam his way to the sea floor, where his father's machine waited for him. He activated the switch just above the cockpit hatch, allowing it to open. Then, once inside, hit a button above his head draining the water from the small space. He breathed a breath of relief, holding his breath for so long was not easy, no matter how much training he'd gone through.

He ran through all the diagnostics, making sure his machine was still functional after spending so long dormant in this spot. As he was going through, he stopped at the picture of his parents on his monitor. A brown haired man with calculated blue-eyes and a woman with golden hair and soft blue eyes stared back at him. He still remembered the day he lost both, vividly, his nightmares wouldn't let him forget.

He also remembered the day he'd taken his Uncle's nickname as his own, and became the new face of the new OZ corporation. A lot, had happened in his young life, but he couldn't find the want to change a thing. Even if it meant being able to see the family he lost one last time.

_"My friend, you cannot dwell on such things, you, Zero and I all know where that can lead...you must lead yourself to the future you desire, the one Zero and I have both seen," _Another deeper, more gruff voice said in his head.

"I know, I won't let their sacrifices be in vain... I will find a life of peace," He said, his brown eyes switching to a honey gold as a single tear rolled down his cheek, and his Mobile Suit zoomed from the ocean floor to the skies of Japan. His destination, the Island of Duel Academy.

**Tallgeese Mk-I/ Earth/Machine/ 4 stars**

**Effect: When this monster is removed from your hand, you may special summon "Tallgeese Mk-II" to the field.**

**Tallgeese Mk-II/Earth/Machine/ 6 stars**

**Effect: Can be Normal or Special summoned, not Flip summoned. When special summoned from your deck, add one spell to your hand. When special summoned from your hand, add one trap to your hand. When Normal summoned, special summon one four star or lower machine-type to the field.**

**Tallgeese Mk-III/Earth/Machine/ 8 stars**

**Effect: Cannot be Normal summoned. When "Tallgeese Mk-II" is sent to the graveyard, special summon this monster. This monster cannot be destroyed in battle.**

**Twin Beam Sabers/Equip/Spell**

**Effect: When equipped to a monster, that monster can attack twice.**

**(If you have any questions about how these cards can be used, please feel free to contact me by inbox)**

**Hope you enjoy this new story, and can't wait to hear all of your feedback. Again, another shout out to Deathwatch Ragriz; can't wait to read your next update man. Stay tuned for my Christmas present to all of my LD fans, and a special One-Shot I may be working on for either Christmas or New-Years.**


	2. Chapter Two: The Rival

**Hey Guys, **

** Last week's update went over decently, and I appreciate all the great reviews. Even one that blasted me into an hour argument with the ever literate, and argumentative; Higuchimon. Who, even if our views and preferences differ, is an excellent author and worthy of a look. Just, don't try to argue a topic with her, she's much like myself; very stubborn (all jokingly said, of course.) I hope you like this next update and give my most out spoken critic a look, you guys have a great day and Game on!**

**Chapter Two: The Rival**

It'd now been two hours since he'd landed on DA island, and had his private meeting with Chancellor Sheppard. Now, Jaden Yuki stood in his modest Ra yellow dormitory, reorganizing his room. He had moved his bed to the open wall away from the door, his desk on the opposite a slim black laptop resting on top next to a small flat screen TV. He'd also made some changes to his own apparel; now dressed in a pair of smoky grey jeans, a black loose fitting tank top, and his Ra yellow blazer on top. His black boots were resting by the door, not wanting to wear them as he lounged around his small room.

He settled on his queen sized bed, his eyes already shutting to the exhaustion of his long day. But, just before he could drift off, a message lit up the screen of his laptop, an audible beep following behind._ "Man, what does a guy gotta do to get some shut eye around here?"_ He thought as he stood up and walked to the beeping machine. Though now, he realized it was more than a message, it was a video chat from his CO.

"Ma'am," He greeted as he opened the window, a woman with braided brown hair on the other line.

"Mission Update," She requested, her voice coming off cool and contemplated.

"Nothing yet, I'm beginning to settle in," He informed, though he left out the part of his nap.

"Remember Yuki, you need to set up surveillance on the entire school and points of interest on the island. Motion sensors to the more open and vast points of the forest and clearings," She ordered, though she had a feeling the boy already knew this.

Jaden nodded slightly, "Understood, I will get us a feed from the cameras already installed by the school. It should be rather easy, considering Chancellor Sheppard is being quite helpful," He spoke with the same calculated voice she did.

She broke her military training for a moment, "I'm glad to see your well Kiddo, be safe this won't be as simple as we hope," She said with a smile, she'd known the boy since his birth, and his parents since they were teens.

"I will Mrs. Po," He said, returning her smile. "I'll let you know when I finish phase one and move onto phase two," He said before nodding and killing the link. He stood from his desk chair, walking to where his boots lay and slipping them on. Now ready, he left his dorm heading for the office of Chancellor Sheppard for the second time that day.

The walk was quiet, him being one of the few actually roaming the island at this point. He walked into the large foyer, his brown eyes set on the elevator straight ahead that would take him to the Administrative wing. He watched the door passively as it took him to his destination. But, when it opened, he was almost sent to the ground by a blonde rushing in the door he was exiting. He wrapped one arm around her, the other grabbing the frame of the elevator, so neither fell.

"Oh," She gasped, just as surprised as the brunette. "I'm sorry for bumping into you, I should have watched what I was doing," She said trying to steal herself from her slight embarrassment.

"Not a problem," Jaden said as he straightened them, and released his grasp on the blonde.

"Alexis," She said as the two stood in the elevator entrance, her hand extended to him.

"Jaden, if you'll excuse me, I need to speak with Sheppard," He said, shaking her hand lightly and then walking off down the hall way.

"Nice to meet you Jaden," She said as the door slid shut. Jaden heard her, but knew it futile to call back so remained silent as he walked the hallway. He arrived to his destination quickly, letting Sheppard know what needed to be done; and receiving Sheppard's private line so the two wouldn't have to constantly meet. His connection was established and a feed sent to Po. But, as luck would have it, there seemed to be a problem with the camera for the Obelisk Arena.

His walk there didn't take long at all, and when he arrived he found four students inside, a duel just ending. He noticed quickly that it was three Obelisk and a lone Slifer, the Slifer most likely being forced into the duel. "Alright slacker," The Obelisk on the field started. "A deals, a deal, cough up that Power Bond," He said with a cruel smile.

"Isn't it against rules to be here on the first day," Jaden cut in, his hardened brown eyes glaring holes into the lead Obelisk.

"Stow it, you'll get in the same trouble we do if you report us," The black haired boy laughed, his granite orbs landing on Jaden. "Well, if it isn't the guy who beat Crowler," He sneered.

A second of the three Obelisk piped up just as Jaden was about to retort, "You better listen you Ra rat, that's Chazz Princeton you're talking to."

"Well, it sounds like Chazz Princeton needs a good whooping," Jaden said, his confidence flaring as he stared the black haired Obelisk down.

"How about this, since you're so sure of yourself, If I win I get your best card. But, if you win-" Chazz started to say "get my best card," but was cut off by Jaden.

"If I win, you return this Slifer's card, I don't need or want your card," He said, pulling his deck from the red and blue deck box on his belt. As he walked up the duel field stairs he shoved his deck into the yellow trimmed Duel Disk on his arm. He then knelt next to the Slifer, who was motionless, on hands and knees. "Don't worry man, I'll have your card back to you in no time," He said placing a comforting hand on the Slifer's shoulder.

The pale haired Slifer looked up, his glasses falling down his nose slightly. Instantly he recognized Jaden from his entrance exam; He nodded his head to the Ra and got off his knees to stand on the sidelines.

"So, Chazz, you ready to get your game on?" Jaden asked as he activated his Duel Disk.

"Bring it rat," Chazz said activating his own, blue trim, Duel Disk.

**Jaden: 4000**

**Chazz: 4000**

**(Card info will be at the bottom of the story as to not litter the writing with author notes, in case you were wondering)**

Jaden brushed off the dorm insult and drew his hand and sixth card, "I'll set two cards and end my turn," He announced, his full confidence behind his move.

"That's it? I thought you'd actually provide somewhat of a challenge," Chazz sneered, shaking his head in fake disappointment. "I'll summon, Reborn Zombie, set two cards and attack you directly," He ordered, as his long haired zombie thrust itself Jaden. The blow connected, Jaden not doing anything to counter.

**Jaden: 3000**

**Chazz: 4000**

"And here I was hoping you'd counter that," Chazz mocked shaking his head at the Ra. "I end."

Jaden silently drew his card, and finally let loose the smile he was holding back. "Just what I needed," He commented, before beginning his Main Phase. "Alright, Chazz, I activate my face-down spell, Operation Meteor. With this spell, as long as you have one more monster than I do, I can special summon one "Gundam" monster from my hand," He stated, as a green, red and white Mobile Suite appeared onto the field. "Meet the Shenlong Gundam," He said, the smile still present.

Chazz stared at the Gundam, eyes wide in shock. "That thing's huge," He breathed, looking the giant machine up and down.

"Don't get to attached to him Chazz, he won't be staying around for long; because, I activate the trap Resolve of Altron," He exclaimed, his second face-down flipping open. "See when Shenlong is on the field, I can activate this trap and tribute him to summon a more upgraded form; rise Altron Gundam!"

What took Shenlong's place was relatively the same MS, except this one had two large dragon heads protruding from its forearms and a two sided beam trident in its hand. The MS towered over Chazz's Reborn Zombie. "Th-three thousand attack?!" Chazz exclaimed in shock, he thought Shenlong's twenty-four hundred was going to hurt.

"Now, I'll use my regular summon, to send out MS Virgo," Jaden said with a big smirk, this next combination would clench the win. "Next, I play the field spell, Rise of the White Fang," He said, the field becoming space, a large space ship hovering behind Jaden's side. "See MS cards are all tiered and can be upgraded into higher ranked monsters, either by their own effect, or by trap or magic card effects," He said, shedding some light on the way his cards worked.

"Your point?" Chazz asked, to worried about losing to figure it out himself.

"My point, is that Virgo, is about to get a power boost," He said with a smirk, it'd been a while since he needed to use such a lengthy combo. "So, thanks to my field spells effect, welcome MS Virgo II," He announced as the black MS was taken from the field and replaced with a more heavily armed brown version.

"If Chazz doesn't think of something, he's done," One of Chazz's two friends said from the sidelines.

"Virgo, take out his Reborn Zombie," Jaden ordered as Chazz prepared for what was coming. Virgo lifted the heavy beam rifle on it right arm, charging a bolt before completely destroying the monster. "And, now-"

"Not so fast, I activate Call of the Haunted, returning my Zombie to the field in defense mode," Chazz called, narrowly escaping the end of the duel.

Jaden laughed, this duel was a lot better than his earlier one. "Man, you're not giving up, I like it," He said to Chazz, a friendly smile on his face. "I end my turn."

"I'd tell you you're strange, but I've got a feeling you already know," Chazz said shaking his head, and drawing his card. He smiled a crooked grin, this could even the playing field, "I activate the spell card, Duality, allowing me to return one Dark attribute to my hand and summon one Light attribute in its place. So, I'll call back my Zombie and send out, Banisher of the Light in defense mode."

_"What's he up to?" _Jaden asked himself, this move made little sense.

"Next, I summon, Barrier Statue of the Heavens," Chazz announced, a smug smile coming to his face. "And now, since I have two Light monsters on my field I can special summon, Guardian of Order!" He said, a white armored creature rising from the field. "Oh, and before you try, my Statue makes it so that only light attribute monsters can be special summoned to the field."

Despite Chazz's comeback, Jaden's smile never faded, this was after all what he loved most about the game. "Man Chazz, that's a sweet comeback," He said, voicing his thoughts.

"Wasn't it?" Chazz asked smugly. "Now, Guardian of Order, turn his Virgo into a pile of rubble," he commanded as his light monster destroyed Jaden's mobile suit. "Your go Yuki," he added, dropping the dorm bashing.

**Jaden: 2600**

**Chazz: 4000**

Jaden drew his card, his determination to win flaring. _"It's been quite some time since you've drawn me, my old friend,"_ Zero's voice said inside of his head as he added the card to his hand.

_"I'm not gonna use you unless I have no other options,"_ Jaden sent back, knowing Zero wouldn't mind; he wasn't as battle hungry as the other voice in the boys head. "I activate the spell card, Recycler, this card allows me to swap it for one other spell card in my graveyard," He said, pulling Operation Meteor from the grave. "Next, I activate Altron's effect; by banishing one MS or Gundam from my graveyard, I can add another of any level to my hand," He banished his Virgo II, pulling a needed Gundam from his deck.

Just behind Jaden, the blue haired Slifer's eyes were wide with shock. _"They're amazing,"_ He thought.

"And, since you've got two more monsters than I do, I'll activate Operation Meteor," Jaden said, inserting the spell into the disk and it appearing in front of him. "So, welcome to the field, the Wing Gundam," He called, a new mobile suit appearing this one with two large "wings" jutting out of its back; a large beam rifle in its hand.

"No way," Chazz gasped, he didn't expect Jaden to have a way around his statue's effect.

"Yup," Jaden countered with a large smile, he hadn't had this fun of a duel in long time. "He's got a sweet effect, too. He's allowed to attack for every monster on your side of the field; though I do have to remove a MS from my grave every time I use this effect," He said, removing his Virgo from play. "Now, Wing Gundam, clear the field!" he commanded, the MS dropping its rifle and pulling two beam sabers from its waist; charging in at its opponents, and destroying them.

Jaden: 2600

Chazz: 2500

"No, I'm wide open," Chazz growled, there was no way this kid was meant to be in Ra. He had another face-down, but it was just there as a bluff. It couldn't help him out of this.

"Altron, end this duel with trident rush!" Jaden called, his Gundam spinning the trident in its hands before rushing forward and slashing Chazz with a direct attack. "And, that's game," Jaden said with a wide grin as all cards faded from the field.

Jaden: 2600

Chazz: 0000

Chazz stood from his crouched position, turning away from the victorious Jaden. "Let's go," He said, barely over a whisper. He then looked back to the brunette, "I won't forget this Yuki, next time I will win," He promised with a slight growl in his tone.

"I'll be waiting," Jaden said with a big smirk walking off towards the Slifer.

"Um, thanks for standing up for me," The Slifer said in a small voice.

"Not a problem, I'm Jaden by the way," The brunette said with a friendly smile.

"Syrus, and I mean it thank you," Syrus replied, bowing shyly.

"No need for the respect, what are friends for anyway," Jaden said a bit awkwardly.

"We, we're friends," Syrus asked, his pale grey eyes opened wide.

"Yeah, you seem nice enough," Jaden said, patting the shorter boy on the shoulder before walking away; most likely to finish the first phase of his mission.

Syrus watched Jaden leave, no one had ever been that nice to him before. "friends," He whispered to himself slightly.

**So, what did you guys think? Leave the review to let me know and follow it so you can be there for the next chapter. Oh, and I realized I forgot to add the attack and defense of the monsters last episode, the update will be added within a couple updates.**

**Here's the stats for this week's new cards:**

**Operation Meteor/ Spell**

**If your opponent has atleast, one more monster in play than you, you can special summon one "Gundam" to the field.**

**Shenlong Gundam/ Wind/ Machine/ 5 stars**

**Atk: 2400 Def: 1200**

**Resolve of Altron/ Trap**

**You can activate this trap when "Shenlong Gundam" is on the field. Tribute it to summon one "Altron Gundam" from your hand or deck.**

**Altron Gundam/ Wind/ Machine/ 7 stars**

**Atk: 3000 Def: 2300**

**You can remove one "MS" or "Gundam" from your graveyard, to add one "Gundam" from your deck to your hand.**

**Recycler/ Spell**

**When you activate this spell, switch it for one spell in your graveyard.**

**Wing Gundam/ Light/ Machine/ 8 stars**

**Atk: 3000 Def: 2500**

**If you banish one "MS" from your graveyard, this monster can attack every monster on your opponent's field.**


	3. Chapter Three: Duel on the Lake

**Chapter 3: Duel on the Lake**

Jaden Yuki snuck stealthily down through the woods of Academy Island. As he went he stuck motion sensors in discreet locations at least ten meters apart from one another, creating a net to monitor the large woods. As he went he noticed a newly made friend of his sneaking down the path headed to the Obelisk girls dorm. The blue haired boy walked at a fast paste, looking around to be sure he wasn't being followed.

"Not doing too good a job there, Sy old buddy," Jaden whispered to himself as he quietly followed his friend. When he followed Syrus to the nearby lake, he noticed a dark figure with a blonde ponytail dive into the water. Syrus, completely missed the figure, blissfully hoping into a provided boat and paddling off. "Well, I could waste my time trying to go around the lake or, I could swim across and hopefully keep pace with both," He whispered, sighing slightly as he shed his yellow blazer and pulled the loose tank top from his chest.

He rested both on the branch he was currently crouched on and got a running start, before skillfully diving into the lake himself; thank Ra for OZ's water proof deck boxes. He swam underneath the water for a solid five minutes before being able to grab hold of the underneath of Syrus' boat. Successfully hitching a ride across the lake.

"Man, it just got harder to row all of a sudden," Syrus mumbled as he continued to row his boat.

"That Jaden kid is something else, don't you think," A brunette said as she and her two friends relaxed in the spa.

"I think he's full of himself, even if he did beat Crowler and Chazz, he had no right to talk so rudely to Crowler in class today," A redhead countered, her disapproval of the boy painfully clear.

"I don't know, I think it was kinda cool the way he stood up for the Slifers like that, even if he is a Ra," The third, Alexis Rhodes said, pressing a damp towel to her face.

"Oh, Jazz, Lexi finally found herself a man," Mindy cheered girlishly as she giggled cutely.

"Alexis, why would you want a stupid Ra, it's like dating a Slifer," Jasmine said wrinkling her nose at her friends.

"Stop, I just met him, it's not like I'm already asking to have the guy's kids," Alexis argued shaking her head. She may have loved her friends like sisters, but they annoyed her far more than a sister could.

"C'mon Lexi, I saw that dreamy look in your eyes when you were watching him lifting weights with the rest of the boys," Mindy accused, not anywhere near ready to give up.

"Drop it, I barely know the guy and he seems to closed off for any type of relationship," Alexis said, letting her friends know she'd had time to think the subject of Jaden Yuki over.

"Even if he's got the abs of a god," Mindy drooled slightly, her boy crazed side taking over. "If you don't go after him I will sweet heart," she warned, a slightly perverted smile on her face. Alexis rolled her eyes and remained quiet, tired of listening to her friend's opinions.

_"Now, Jaden will walk through the gates, looking for Alexis; thanks to that faux letter I wrote. And, then, I'll have him caught and he'll be out of here," _Crowler thought to himself a crocked grin on his face. "Here he comes," He whispered, not noticing the difference between a red and yellow blazer.

"Alexis?" Syrus called out, his grey eyes looking around the small courtyard.

"That's not Jaden!" Crowler shrieked, letting the surrounding Obelisk girls know about his position.

"A boy," one girl shrieked in reply.

"I am a MAN, not a BOY," Crowler shouted before realizing what he'd done and making his escape.

"I got him," A few girls screeched as they mobbed poor little Syrus.

"Syrus, you've got quite a bit of explaining to do," Alexis growled slightly as she and her two friends stood imposingly in front of the small Slifer.

Syrus audible gulped, "Please don't kill me, I was invited, the notes in my pocket," He said in a panic, fear evident on his child like face.

"Invited? by who?" Alexis asked in disbelief.

"You," Syrus said, giving her a look like she was crazy.

"Give us a second, girls take him into the lobby while Mindy, Jasmine and I get dressed; be sure to not wake Mrs. Fontaine," Alexis said, playing the role of Queen she was given. The girls nodded, dragging the small Slifer in as the three toweled girls walked in to get dressed.

"Damnit, Sy," A two-toned brunette sighed as he watched from behind a tree.

"Okay, Syrus, you said something about a note?" Alexis asked, now wearing her uniform. Mindy and Jasmine wearing the same outfits.

"Yeah, it's in my pocket," He said pointing his bound hands to the pocket he couldn't reach.

"Hand it over," Mindy said, forcibly going into his pocket and taking it. She opened it and read over it silently. "Syrus," She said in an annoyed tone of voice. "This is to Jaden, not you. And, Lexi's name isn't even spelt right," she said, placing her face in her hand.

"So, I can't even get a fake love letter?" Syrus said, slightly depressed.

"Oh, stop," Mindy said patting him on the shoulder. "If you would learn to read, you'd be the most adorable arm candy ever," she complimented, earning a blush from the Slifer that matched his blazer. "Now, onto more pressing matters," She said looking to Alexis. "Why did you not tell us you sent this to Jaden, and why did you spell your name wrong," Mindy asked, oblivious to it all.

"She didn't, I have a feeling that would be Crowler who sent that to me," A new voice said from the entrance of the dorm. When they turned, there stood Jaden Yuki.

"Jaden, what are you doing here, it's against rules to be here," Alexis scolded as she pressed a glare at the boy.

"And, where's your shirt, cutie," Mindy purred, though she could really care less.

"I know, but thanks to Crowler's obsession to get rid of me, Syrus has been put in a situation he doesn't belong," He said, ignoring the brunette's sultry tone. "So, I ask that you let him go and take me instead," He said, holding his hands up in surrender. He knew he was risking the mission greatly, but he was taking a well calculated risk. He knew Alexis wouldn't be able to turn down his next challenge.

"Fine, you can go Syrus, get out of here," Alexis said, signaling for Jasmine to remove the ropes. Syrus looked at Jaden shocked, this was the second time he'd saved him.

"Go Sy, I'll see you tomorrow in class," Jaden said, knowing the boy was probably hesitant. Syrus nodded before leaving, having complete confidence in his new friend.

"Y'know, you really shouldn't make promises you can't keep, Jadey," Mindy purred, walking up to the surrendering Ra.

"I have a proposition for you Alexis," Jaden said, eyeing Mindy as he spoke.

"And that would be," Alexis asked as she did her best not to act on the want to jump Mindy, her friend rolling her fingers over Jaden's abs.

"We duel, if I win you let me go and we forget this ever happened," He proposed as he looked to Alexis with determination in his chocolate orbs. "And, if you win, you turn me in and I'm off the island," He continued.

"I say we just turn him in, that little Slifer, too," Jasmine said, snobbishly.

"Good thing I didn't ask you," Alexis said, her eyes locked with Jaden's. "I accept, Mindy stop messing around and go grab us two duel disks," She said, her determination matching Jaden's. Mindy begrudgingly stopped messing with Jaden's strangely defined muscles and went to get the duel disks.

"Alexis?" Jasmine asked, shocked her friend was going against the rules like this for a lowly Ra.

Mindy had gone and gotten the duel disks, then the four took two boats out to the center of the lake. Mindy decided to go into Jaden's boat, just to be sure he 'didn't try to make a break for it,' as she claimed. They knew the real reason she went with the shirtless Ra, but decided to ignore it.

"Ready, Lex," Jaden asked, slotting his deck and activating his given duel disk.

"Beyond ready," She said, smiling slightly at the nickname he'd dubbed her.

**Jaden: 4000**

**Alexis: 4000**

"Alright Lex, I'll start us off," Jaden said, drawing his card and looking at it, and his hand.

"You can do it Jadey," Mindy cheered, rocking the boat the two shared slightly.

"Traitor," Jasmine called, which Mindy responded to by blowing a raspberry.

"I'll activate the spell card, Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards and tribute two," Jaden said, drawing three and then sliding two cards into his graveyard. "And, since I just got rid of Tallgeese Mk-I, I can special summon Mk-II to the field from my deck," He announced as a more detailed version of the legionnaire type MS appeared above the water. "But, don't forget that means I can also grab one spell card from my deck," He added, picking his spell card.

"He's already staring out with one of his best cards," Jasmine breathed, shocked at how fast Jaden took control of a duel.

"I'll set one card and end my turn," Jaden said, smirking confidently at the blonde across from him.

"Draw!" Alexis roared, her determination to win not wavering in the least. "Oh, and instead of kicking you off the island. How about, if you lose you become my personal assistant for the remainder of the semester," Alexis offered, knowing she'd never be able to turn in a guy like Jaden. He made this school as interesting as it was.

"I've never been one to look a gift horse in the mouth, I'll accept the new terms," Jaden said smiling slightly, his mission was as safe as could be now.

"Good, I begin by activating Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards," Alexis stated, taking her two new cards. "Next, I'll summon Cyber Tutu to the field in attack mode. And, since your monster has a higher attack than Tutu, she can attack you directly. Get him girl," Alexis commanded as her ballerina took off, spinning a three sixty before plowing a kick into Jaden's bare chest.

Jaden grunted as he lifted himself out of Mindy's lap, the brunette blushing feverously at the muscles she got to feel again. "Impressed, Jaden," Alexis asked, sounding slightly smug.

"Impressed, I think I'm in love," Jaden said, a real smile on his face as he chuckled slightly.

"You're sweet, too bad I have to crush you," Alexis said, fighting back a sudden blush. "I end my turn, placing one last card," She finished, looking to the interesting brunette with a odd feeling.

_"Odd Master, I've never heard you say such a thing to a girl, is the Angel of Destruction finally falling for someone," _The deep gruff voice of Epyon asked, able to have a direct link with Jaden since he was in the brunette's hand.

Jaden chose to ignore his second guardian, in favor of drawing his next card. "I set one card, and have Tallgeese Mk-II attack your Cyber Tutu," Jaden said, his monster launching itself towards the smaller ballerina.

"Not so fast, I activate Doble Passé, with this trap your attack becomes a direct attack and Tutu gets to attack you directly, too," She said, her wild move throwing Jaden off slightly.

_"Sacrificing her own life points to get to mine, you've definitely have my attention now, Alexis Rhodes,"_ Jaden thought as he recovered from Tutu's second assault. "You're something else, Lex," Jaden said with a broad smirk, this was easily the big reason why he loved dueling. The passion and strategy one had to throw into it really showed a lot of a person.

**Jaden: 2000**

**Alexis: 1500**

"I draw," Alexis said, her elegance finally catching the eye of the hardened ex-Agent. "First, I'll activate the spell card Change of Heart," She said, revealing the original rare of all rare. " So, come on over Mk-II." She said as the giant MS switched sides. "Now, I'll have both monsters attack you directly," She declared, the ballerina and MS charging forward.

"Not so fast, I activate the trap card, Return of the God of Death," Jaden bellowed as the trap flipped open, revealing the picture of a reaper like MS posed in front of the moon.

"What does that do?" Jasmine asked through her shock at the quick recovery.

"Simple, when Gundam Deathscythe has been in the Graveyard for two or more turns; I can special summon Gundam Deathscythe Hell, from my deck, hand or extra deck," He said, confusing Alexis.

"When did that card get in your Graveyard?" She inquired.

"My first turn I activate Graceful Charity, the first card I discarded was Tallgeese Mk-I, the second was Deathscythe," He said with a big grin, a majority black and white Gundam appearing on the field; two large wing portraying from its back, and a large scythe in its grasp.

"No way," Mindy breathed, Alexis was going to struggle to come back from this.

**(Gundam Deathscythe Hell- LV 8, Attribute/DARK, Attack/ 2500, Def/ 1700, Type/ Machine/ Effect This monster can only be summoned by the effect of "Return of the God of Death." When this monster attacks, the damage taken is doubled.)**

**Okay Guys, that's the end of Chapter 3, four will have the conclusion to the duel, mainly because it gives me an opportunity to think on it more. I would also like to apologize for another late update; this week has been really rough on me. Please leave a review telling me what you think, and if I should begin working on a relationship between our heroes, or allow it to develop more.**


End file.
